


screw our history

by nhtklfse3



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom L (Death Note), M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Light and L are handcuffed together. Hard to stay that close all the time without giving in to something,
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	screw our history

Light and L were in their room together at the tower. L had attached them to each other with his bright idea of handcuffs. This had forced the two of them to spend much more time with each other than wanted.

Weeks had gone by with few incidents other than minor fights, and lots of arguing. Something L noticed was that Light always pretended to ignore him when he didn’t want to answer a question or even talk.

L’s solution to this was to annoy the hell out of Light until he acknowledged his presence. This worried him a little, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Light was Kira. But he didn’t think Light would kill him, It’d be a bit too obvious.

L’s most effective way of getting Light to focus fast, was climbing onto his chair and into his lap, much like a cat.

Most every time ended with L’s ass on the floor with Light fuming how much he hated when he does that and how unprofessional it is.

But this time, played out a little differently…

“Light. Listen to me.”

Light suddenly jerked to life. He threw his book across the room and gripped L by his hips pushing him down hard against his crotch.

L gasped in shock at his abrupt movements. His eyes widened when his took in his situation. He was straddling the man he knew to be a serial killer, and was grinding hard against him, by Light’s hand. He could feel the size of the man beneath him.

He slowly rose his gaze to Light’s face. He looked a little too violent at the moment for L’s taste. He stared at the man in front of him, wide eyed and nervous.

“Shit.”

Then Light took his opportunity and held L tightly by his waist and threw him upon the bed, then instantly silencing him with a kiss. 

L struggled beneath the man, but Light could hold his own way better than appeared. When Light broke the kiss, moving down to his neck, while simultaneously pulling apart the buttons on his shirt, L tried to reason with him.

“Light- mn- stop!”

“Stop fighting me L. We have to sleep together sometime. The chains you put in place, should ensure that.”

“No.. Ahh…”

A moan escaped his lips when Light put a hand down his pants, gripping his cock. 

“Light!”

“For as much as you you’re protesting; you aren’t fighting it very hard.” Light noted as he ran his fingers up and down L’s cock. 

“Ahh.. shut up…” L groaned. He was entirely limp, grasping desperately to Light’s shirt.

“Awfully hard, for someone who doesn’t want it” Light whispered into L’s ear.

“No.. Please… Ahh.. too hard… AHHH!”

L came quickly all over the inside of his pants. 

A smile formed across Light’s face. “Guess we have to get rid of those now.” 

“Oh.. Wait…” he panted in protest, but Light was already working the pants off, throwing them to the ground.

L’s bottom half was entirely naked now, and his shirt was all undone. 

“Let’s try something, shall we.” Light murmured. He took the chain connecting them and wrapped it tightly around L’s wrists. He crawled onto the bed and hooked the chain above the bed post.

“Perfect.. homemade handcuffs. Your own invention, L.” 

Before L could respond, he fell back into a mess of moaning. Light had put his hand back to his cock and slowly moved to his ass. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in cum.

“So that felt good, huh.. all hot and wet for me, L.”

L whimpered as he looked up to the man above him.

“Don’t look so scared, L. You want this just as much as I do.”

Light bent down and claimed the man’s lips, swallowing any reply, he might have had.

“Mmph… nn…” L moaned into the kiss. He let the man stroke his face, running his other hand through his black hair.

“I think you’re ready for me, baby.”

L’s eyes widened when he saw, Light’s belt undone and his cock in his hand. Before he had even prepared himself, he was suddenly filled completely with Light Yagami’s manhood.

“Ahh!.. God!...Nnn”

“Ah that’s it baby, take my cock.”

“Aahh… Light… Someone could come in…. and see us…AHH..” L panted as his ass was being rammed into.

Light ignored him and quickened his pace.

“Uhnn.. Ahhh…” L pulled hard at his chains. His body filled with heat of the man above him.

Light gripped L’s thighs and pushed them up, to get a better angle at his ass. Cum was escaping where they connected, soaking the sheets beneath them.

“Ahh… too fast… Light!...”

“Shut up, L.” Light groaned, keeping his pace.

“I… I cant… I.. I’m.. AHHN!...” he threw his head back yelling, as he pulled the chains above his head. He came between their bodies, Light groaning as it pushing him further to the edge.

“Ahhhnn!... with a heavy groan, Light emptied himself inside the man beneath him. 

L gasped with the amount of hot liquid entering deep in his body. He whimpered pathetically, still feeling the dick throbbing inside him.

Light finally pulled out, causing more cum to run from L’s ass.

L groaned falling limply to the bed, his legs shaking from Light’s pounding and being held up the whole time.

Light moved up the bed, undoing the chains holding L’s hands to the wall. 

With recontrol over his hands, L slowly pushed himself up. 

“You can still function.” Light noted.

Confusion filled L face, before he was pushed flat against the bed. He could fell the wet sheets sticking to his chest. 

“Suck this.” Light commanded, holding his cock to L’s face.

L flushed, opening his mouth obediently. Light pushed his cock inside and L closing around it. He could taste the hot cum covering Light’s cock completely. It was beginning to run from his mouth and drip down his chin. Before Light came down his throat he pulled out, flipping L to his stomach, so his ass stuck out to his cock.

Light bent down over L and whispered hotly into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move. You hear me L.”

L nodded obediently and was immediately filled once again with Light’s cock.

“Ahh.. God.. You’re gonna… break me!...”

“Shh…” Light grabbed L’s wrists holding them tight behind his back, thrusting into him even harder.

L spread his legs further apart, giving Light more access. “Ahh… no…”

“Such a.. good boy for me…” Light panted

L was a mess as he was fucked into the sheets. “Light… ahhh…”

“I’m going to cum deep into your womb, L… feel me dripping from you for days…”

“Ahh.. No!... I don’t wanna get… pregnant!...”

“I’m cumming….!!”

“Ahh… noo!...”

With a heavy moan, Light filled L’s body once again, full of his cum. “You feel that baby…” Light panted into his ear. “Feel my seed pouring deep inside you…”

“Ahh… oohh…” L whimpered, barely able to move.

Light pulled out of L’s body, more cum escaping right away. Cum was coating all around his ass and all down his thighs. More kept dripping down and joining the mess.

L laid limp against the bed, his body completely spent. He could feel the heat, Light had put deep inside him. He groaned with the feeling and tried to roll over to his back. He barely managed and once he was on his back, Light appeared overtop, straddling him.

They were both silent for a moment before Light leaned in, claiming his lips. 

L obliged and let himself be kissed by him. He wrapped his arms around Light’s neck, running his fingers through his hair.

Light pushed down against L, his hand grasping the sheets next to L’s head. He pressed his tongue up against L, who received it easily. They kept it that way for a few moments before Light pulled away, still staying inches from L’s face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time..” He breathed heavily into L’s mouth as he went back in to reseal the kiss. He bit down at L’s bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from the man, before going all the way back in.

Light was suddenly aware of a cold draft in the room. He broke the kiss and turned his head. His eyes widened. “Dad….?”

Soichiro Yagami stood at the door; Matsuda and the other men, behind him. His face was bright red and his eyes just as wide as his son’s. “Sorry… we uh…” Light’s father didn’t finish, bringing a hand to his mouth, he fled the room.  
“Heard yelling…” Matsuda finished quietly, as he went the shut the door. The other men were all staring hard at L’s naked body. Light had moved down overtop to shield L from their gaze. Then the door shut.

After a few seconds of silence, L tried to push Light off of him with no avail. he settled with moving his head over on the bed. He stared at the ceiling in silence, studying its design.

“Im fucking a serial killer.” He finally said.

Light moved his head so he was back in front of L. “I’m not Kira for the-“

“Save it Light… I know you are. I just cant prove it.” he covered his face with his hands. “Goddd I just had sex with Kira!... the one I’m trying to catch!...” He abruptly threw his hands from his face and faced Light. “I swear to God if you get me pregn-“

“Be the best thing ever?” Light finished with a smile. “If I get you pregnant, that would really put a damper on your case now wouldn’t it.” Light said quietly, shifting inside L's body.

L tried to ignore the feeling and looked down, biting his lip.

“They are already going to have a problem believing anything you have against me because of what they just saw, right L?” 

When L stayed silent, Light pushed into him harder, drawing a gasp from the man beneath him. He bent down to whisper in his ear. “Listen L… I’m going to fuck you until your pregnant with my child… you got that… I don’t care how long it takes… you’re chained to me and I don’t think those men out there are going to believe much of anything you say about me…”

L shivered against the man. He could still feel his seed, dripping from his body. he didn’t like to think of how much more was still inside him... or how much more Light was going to give him.

“You will be pregnant with Kira’s child, L… I will make sure of it..” Light breathed hotly into his ear. “Nothing you can do about it baby…. So how bout you behave for me… and we enjoy our time together…”

L pressed his head further into the bed trying to make distance between them, but Light wasn’t having it. he moved in, brushing his lips gently against L’s. L whimpered softly as his body responded to Light’s advances.

“That’s it baby..” Light whispered, running his fingers down L’s chest. “Gonna be so good for me…”


End file.
